


Extraction

by last_system_lord



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Stargate: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_system_lord/pseuds/last_system_lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last Ba'al clone is captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraction

It’s his last ship and he’s the last clone.

A blaze of fire and it comes down over the desolate planet.

He’s been hiding in orbit for weeks, no Jaffa left, no human slaves, just himself, his ship and his rapidly dwindling supplies. Still, it hadn’t been a lost cause. He could still have formed a plan with his painfully few resources, even just a plan for survival, rather than power.

Now, there would be no searching for a planet where he could acquire supplies, or resources and there would certainly be no planning. Not when it was the Tau’ri who’d shot him down.

The Tau’ri will hand over him over to the Tok’ra, who should have been wiped out years ago if all had gone to plan. All had not gone to plan, however, and now he was facing the humiliating prospect of _extraction_ , of all things.

Of course, there _is_ one plan left. One last ditch attempt to undo – literally – everything the Tau’ri, the Tok’ra and their allies have done, to restore him to his rightful place as a God.

Only the _him_ is relative. _He_ will die. Or more accurately, cease to have ever existed in the first place, which is annoying and generally best avoided, but still preferable to Tok’ra extraction. Petty, perhaps, to have satisfaction that the Tau’ri’s Stargate program will also cease to exist and the Tok’ra, now that he knows how to find them, but Ba’al is willing to take what he can get. Particularly now.

He can’t help hinting at what they’re in for, after all, there’s nothing they can do about it, but then he’s strapped down, facing the Tok’ra’s disgusting contraption.

Any moment now. Any moment, things will start to change, people, perhaps even whole buildings, will disappear before his eyes and, ultimately, he will have won. He smirks.

He is still smirking as the laser impacts his forehead and the pain begins.

All amusement has left him as the needle point itself buries itself in his forehead.

Somehow, unthinkably, he has been denied his final victory.

Ba’al dies at the hands of Tok’ra, and simultaneously and yet so long ago, he dies at the hands of the Tau’ri.


End file.
